


Dark Matter Shorts

by mlraven



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, five has feelings, three has feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/pseuds/mlraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes from Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. your boldness lies alone amongst the wreck

**Author's Note:**

> When Two gets spaced, Three falls apart.

If Wexler’d threatened to space Two a few months earlier, Three never would’ve given up the code. A few months ago, Three was just starting to come around to maybe kind of tolerating Two, and Two in charge. Now, though? Now, Three is in too deep.

Now, Three has walked with her, and fought by her side, and eaten and joked with her. Now, Three is so far in that he can’t see the sun through all the earth he’s buried under. He almost didn’t notice at first-- only when he started to have to force himself to scowl when Two bossed him, and force himself to cover up the lazy grin that would threaten to spread across his face when Two fathered at Five, did he realize that he was gone.

Three hadn’t noticed that while he wasn’t looking, the Raza’s crew had become his family.

When Wexler spaces Two, Three is wrecked, his trust in the limited goodness of the world thoroughly ruined again. After Sarah’s death, the only thing that helped him wake up in the morning was knowing that Two trusted him to have her back. Now, with Two gone, how would Three get up in the morning? Who would command the ship? Who would remind the crew that they could be different people from the ones they were before, that their destinies were not writ in the stars?

If Three weren’t being held by the ropes tying him up, he would’ve collapsed when he heard Two’s scream. As their captors drag them to the vault, Three almost lets them lock them up without a fight. The only thing that stops him is the image of Two’s face if she found out that he let them lock all of them up without causing any trouble.

When his and Four’s escape attempt doesn’t work, Three wonders if it’s because his heart isn’t in it. Maybe his heart was ripped out when Two was spaced. That would make sense, since his chest feels raw and hollow, and his face is numb with the knowledge that Two is dead and soon they’ll all be, too. Two could get them out of this cage, but Two is dead.

What point is there to go on, without their leader? How can Three go on, without his heart?  
When Three rages and tries to break the vault, he wishes that instead he were breaking Wexler’s ugly face. He knows logically that raging isn’t useful, and that it wastes their limited oxygen, but Three has no use for logic. Two is dead, and this is his end.

Later, when Five rescues the men of the Raza from their vault, and tells them that Two is miraculously alive and well and beating everyone up, Three almost collapses. He can’t tell if it’s the oxygen deprivation or the sheer, white-out relief of knowing that Two is still here to look out for everyone, but his brain goes blissfully quiet. The terror of being buried alive with no one to rescue him lessens, and he resolves to tease Two about leaving them to fend for themselves at the first opportunity. Maybe then she won’t think to ask why he gave up the code. Maybe then he can keep his love for her buried in the cavern of his chest, warming him from the inside but never demanding action.

Maybe someday, when it’s the right time and no one is hunting them, Three will approach her about this day. Maybe by then, he’ll have the courage to spill his proverbial guts, to lay bare his tender parts to her. In the meantime, he’ll quietly thank whatever deity or corp made Two for making her resilient enough to come back to them, justifying his swimming eyes with the gruff statement, “I just didn’t want to have to be in charge.”

Now that they have a future, he can wait. Someday, he’ll approach her. Someday.


	2. between worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Two is captured, Four talks Five out of the vents.

"You know that hiding in the vents won’t help her return to us,” Four said to a air vent. He settled against the wall beneath the grate, prepared to wait. He understood that Five was distraught over Two’s capture, but she couldn’t help plot the rescue mission from inside the ductwork. “We’ll need your knowledge to break her out.”

Four heard movement from behind the grate and turned to face it. Slowly, it slid up to reveal Five’s tear-stained face.

“I know, but I just keep thinking about what will happen to her if we can’t get her out. They might kill her! I don’t know how I can go on without her.” Five trailed off, looking off over Four’s shoulder. “She may not have wanted me here when she was Portia Lin, but as Two she’s my closest friend, besides you and Six.”

Four nodded, and placed a supportive hand on the one of Five’s that stuck over the edge of the vent.

“I understand. She is a strong leader, and I too fear for us without her guidance. This is why you must gather your strength and emerge, so that we may formulate the best possible rescue plan.”

Five gazed at Four for a long moment. Four saw the moment when she resolved to help, her gaze firm as she nodded.

“Get out of my way; I need to get down,” Five said resolutely, her head vanishing as she turned around in the vent to jump out. Four stepped to the side as she slid out, boots first. He reached out a hand to steady her, but she shook her head. “I need to do this on my own.”

Four fell into step next to her. “That’s what’s nice about the Raza. You’re never on your own.”


End file.
